A Little Black Mail
by Kiss of the Breeze
Summary: [post Advant Children] Vincent needs Yuffie to do somthing for him and he's not above black mail. Apperently neither is she. Short oneshot


_**(Disclaimer): Naturally I do not own anything concerning Final Fantasy VII. **_

_**(A/N): This one shot is for my friend Heart of Friendship (a.k.a CloudSensei) who wanted to see what I could come up with under some rules she came up with. I wrote this thing at 12:00am so keep that in mind.**_

Yuffie looked up at the crescent moon in disappointment. Why couldn't it be brighter? Better yet why couldn't she just see in the dark? Weren't ninjas suppose to have that ability anyway? At this rate it would be very hard to continue following her target _and_ not be noticed.

Rufus Shinra was about twelve steps in front of her and still seemed oblivious to her presence. Seemed being the appropriate word. Having to stay on guard against pranks from the Turks had its benefits. True, they didn't try it very often but that's what made him so alert; thus he was able to detect his stalker. Humoring her, he didn't let on once as they walked through the ruined streets of Midgar.

--- Previously that Day---

Vincent Valentine stood before they young ninja with a stern expression on his face. "I've a mission for you." He informed her. This baffled Yuffie completely. Vincent never ever, _ever_ asked her to do something for him unless it involved asking her to leave him alone. "Rufus Shinra has an envelope on his person that I would like returned to me." He said.

"You can't get it yourself?" She asked him.

"I could but the situation is rather complex." He answered. "So, will you acquire it for me or not?"

Yuffie was about to respond with 'sure, anything for you cutie' but she didn't know how he would react to being called cute. So instead she asked, "What's in it for me?"

Vincent rolled his eyes and said, "How about 200gil and a chocolate bar?"

'Valentine is capable of sarcasm?' Yuffie wondered, taken back a bit. "Only 200gil?" She asked trying to seem skeptical.

"Well you can either take my offer or you'll never see these again." Vincent said pulling out a familiar lacy black thong. "And wouldn't people find it interesting that this is what 'The Great Ninja Yuffie' likes to wear?"

Yuffie's eyes went big. How in the world! "No one is suppose to see those!"

"Well what's the point in buying fancy underwear if nobody is ever going to see them?" He asked with evil playfulness.

'He must be desperate, this isn't like Valentine at all.' She thought. "F-fine. You, you POP TART!"

-----

Yuffie sighed in annoyance and Rufus used this as his excuse to turn around. Instead of being startled or disheartened Yuffie simply continued on her path and walked right up to him. "Hi." she said casually.

"Hello. Would you like to explain why you've been following me?" Rufus asked bluntly.

"I was wondering what you were doing in a dump like this." She lied.

"I'm meeting the Turks for some classified business, but I don't think that's the reason you've been stalking me." He said. "The truth please."

"You have an envelope I was told to retrieve." She admitted nonchalantly.

Rufus smiled deviously, "Did Valentine send you?" He asked pulling out said envelope and waving it tauntingly.

Yuffie didn't answer, instead she lunged for the paper container only to have it pulled out of her reach. This was repeated two more times before she grew impatient and simply kicked him in the stomach. With him momentarily stunned she was able to accomplish her goal.

Before he had time to react she was gone. "Crap." He muttered in defeat.

----

Yuffie hummed to herself in victory the next morning as she sought out Vincent. Not only was she going to get her thong back but she could get something more if she wanted. She had stole a peak inside the envelope and now she had the perfect black-mail to fall back on; no doubt that's what Rufus intended it for, and no wonder Vincent was so desperate!

As she was pondering how she would use this to her advantage Vincent found her. "Did you get it?" He asked trying not to seem like he didn't care.

"Depends…" She answered teasingly.

"On what? I don't think you're in a position to play around anyway." He said.

"Oh but I am." Yuffie smiled as Vincent stiffened. 'Aw he's so cute when he's tense.' She thought while suppressing a giggle. "You can have it back on three conditions, 1) I get that chocolate you mentioned yesterday, 2) I get my panties back 3) I get a kiss."

A kiss? What was she thinking? Vincent furled his eye brows in frustration but he pulled out her frilly undergarment then held his other hand out for his object that was at stake. Yuffie pulled out the envelope and grabbed her panties, then before he could get out of it, stood on tip toes and popped a kiss on his lips.

She smiled, "Don't act like it killed you." She said jokingly. "Next time I'm sure you'll try and hold your liquor better when you go drinking with Rude and Reno again." Vincent twitched at her statement. Yuffie laughed, "I guess nothing says 'oops' like a wall of flame!"

"I do believe you're the only person foolish enough to mess with me." He said warningly.

She grinned up at him, "Aren't I lucky to be so privileged then?" She tugged at his cape playfully, "Now how about that chocolate?"

Not in the best mood, Vincent restrained himself and followed her, but not before getting his revenge by flicking her in the head. "I'm sure you don't need anything sweet." He told her.

Feeling accomplished she drug him towards the nearest place that sold candy. A song popped into her head and as she walked she began to hum it. 'Fighting evil by moon light, winning love by day light… where have I heard that before?' She wondered silently to herself. Not that it really mattered though, because technically Rufus Shinra wasn't evil and technically she didn't win love. Still, she felt like it fit and she smiled triumphantly as she pulled the reluctant man into the store.

**_(A/N): Yeah it isn't much but I think its still worth reviewing HINT, HINT._**


End file.
